


Impulsive Leap of Faith

by TsukikoMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: It had been her fault that Master Fu was found by Papillon.It's her fault that all the temporary heroes are exposed to their mortal enemy.Well, at least Multimouse wasn't exposed to him, she thought with sarcastic laugh.But what can she do with her identity of Multimouse, she doesn't know.She hoped that she can go back in time and fix her stupid mistake.To yell at her past self or to stop her past self from exposing Master Fu.Marinette sighed, looking back down at the Miraculous Box.Her eyes landed on the Bunny Miraculous.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. People doesn't change

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Miracle Queen, I kept thinking how depressed Season 3 is for weeks.  
> Then suddenly I had this idea, and I thought that Marinette could very possibly do this.  
> I'm sorry that's it's short and maybe not as much emotion as I wanted it to be.  
> I just want to get the idea through, but I doesn't want to make this a long fic like the others which I didn't continue because of writer's block and trying to get to target word count.  
> So, this is my take on what Marinette would very possibly do when she is self-hating about Miracle Queen.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Marinette stared at the Miraculous Box, now changed in shape and color after Master Fu had appointed her as the Guardian.

Finally taking some time to inspect it's new look, she had managed to find all the drawers and the Miraculouses in the box.

She looked up at the hatch to her balcony, watching the clouds slowly changing shapes.

Even when she felt like it's the end of the world, the sky is still bright and the days still go on.

Leaving her behind with all the burdens and guilt from Chloé's akumatization.

She had thought that Chloé was getting better, but she should've known.

**People doesn't change.**

It had been her fault that Master Fu was found by Papillon.

It's her fault that all the temporary heroes are exposed to their mortal enemy.

It was her fault that everything ended this way.

Well, at least Multimouse wasn't exposed to him, she thought with sarcastic laugh.

But what can she do with her identity of Multimouse, she doesn't know.

She hoped that she can go back in time and fix her stupid mistake.

To yell at her past self or to stop her past self from exposing Master Fu.

Marinette sighed, looking back down at the Miraculous Box.

**Her eyes landed on the Bunny Miraculous.**

Staring at the time travel Miraculous, she suddenly realized her hope was not just a hope.

She had an actual way to do what she had hoped to do just seconds ago.

She knows that she shouldn't do this.

She knows that this is a bad idea.

Her impulsiveness had caused a lot of trouble, for others and for herself.

Like the time she had 'borrowed' Adrien's and Alya's phone

That time she had followed her heart and not her brain about signing her gift to Adrien during The Bubbler.

And that time she had delivered her beret to Adrien as Ladybug, causing Chat Blanc to happen.

Tikki will not approve of it, like the previous times.

Master Fu will not approve of it.

And since Bunnyx didn't appear during Miracle Queen, this was supposed to happen and she will not approve of it.

But she can't do nothing, when she knows she can do something.

Her emotions are too strong right now.

And she now sees a chance, a chance that might end up as a disaster.

But she doesn't care, she is too caught up in her own emotions to care.

She took the Bunny Miraculous, stare at it in her hands for a moment before she put it on.

"Fluff, transform me!" She said the magic words before the Bunny Kwami can even react.

The look on Tikki when the Kwami of Creation realized what is going on reminded Marinette that this is not a good idea.

But she couldn't care about anything right now.

She is impulsive.

She knows that her impulsiveness caused troubles.

But people doesn't change.

Chloé had proved that.

Her impulsiveness would not change too.

She doesn't even come up with a superhero name for this form.

She bit her bottom lip and took the impulsive leap of faith into the passage of time.


	2. Something I can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stepped out of the passage of time.
> 
> Everything is quiet, eerily so.
> 
> And that is when she knows that she had made a mistake again.
> 
> She knows exactly when and where she want to be.
> 
> But she doesn't really know how the Bunny Miraculous work.
> 
> And she did it in a hurry, not rewinding the time enough.
> 
> Or maybe because she wasn't thinking that she ended up here.
> 
> She saw people standing still, their eyes glowed golden yellow.
> 
> Miracle Queen had already happened.

Marinette stepped out of the passage of time.

Everything is quiet, eerily so.

And that is when she knows that she had made a mistake again.

She knows exactly when and where she want to be.

But she doesn't really know how the Bunny Miraculous work.

And she did it in a hurry, not rewinding the time enough.

Or maybe because she wasn't thinking straight that she ended up here.

She saw people standing still, their eyes glowed golden yellow.

**Miracle Queen had already happened.**

She didn't go back to the past she wanted.

Marinette first thought of going back to the passage of time, to go back to before Miracle Queen.

But her feet wouldn't move, as she weighted the possibilities.

She doesn't want to accidentally know something she shouldn't.

And with her not used to this power, she might end up in a worse time.

She decided to stay, her gut feeling tells her that this is the best option.

Even though taking the Bunny Miraculous to change the past wasn't a good option at all.

There must be something she can do here, even if Miracle Queen had happened.

With Chloé still akumatized, it means Master Fu had yet to appoint Ladybug as the new Guardian.

The situation is still salvageable, even though it's not the way she wanted it to be.

Darting into an alleyway, she de-transformed.

Two kwamis looked up to her.

Worry, confusion and anger in their eyes.

"What are you- What did you do Marinette?!" Tikki scolded.

"I know, I'm not supposed to abuse the powers of Miraculous like that." Marinette said, facing away from Tikki.

"Then why-" Tiki started, only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry Tikki, but I can't do nothing knowing I can do something!" Marinette hugged herself, looking at the street.

Where they saw someone moving, and the kwamis hid.

Marinette recognized Kagami, going somewhere with a blank expression.

She must've been following Miracle Queen's orders for the heroes to gather.

Marinette now know what she can do, and made a move.

"Marinette, what are you doing? It's dangerous!" Again, Tikki tried to talk sense into Marinette.

"I'm just being my impulsive self, Tikki. And I know something I can do right now. Just... hide, both of you." Marinette said stubbornly.

She walked alongside Kagami with as blank an expression as she can manage.

Following the Japanese girl to where Miracle Queen is, to where Papillon and Mayura is.


	3. Quiet as a Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can feel that Papillon's eyes on her, maybe he had noticed her eyes.
> 
> "This actually explains why Ladybug couldn't see the perfect Queen Bee, if Dupain-Cheng is here." Chloé continued.
> 
> The blonde then held up the Miraculous Box, telling them to take their Miraculouses.
> 
> Papillon's eyes narrowed at Marinette, as she stride quickly to the Miraculous Box.
> 
> "Miracle Queen, that girl-" As Papillon started talking, distracting Miracle Queen.
> 
> But before he could continue, Marinette targeted the Miraculous Box and lunged at Miracle Queen.

Marinette stood together with all the back up superheroes.

She knows she might get caught, with her eyes not in golden yellow.

She wonders what Chloé will say about her identity as a superhero.

And she knows that including Master Fu, they will be in for a surprise.

She apologized in her mind to Master Fu for letting him think that she got caught.

Chloé had started commenting on the others, like she expected.

"Dupain-Cheng! Really? You, a superhero? Ugh, Ladybug must've gone blind." Chloé said, disgusted.

Marinette can feel that Papillon's eyes on her, maybe he had noticed her eyes.

"This actually explains why Ladybug couldn't see the perfect Queen Bee, if Dupain-Cheng is here." Chloé continued.

The blonde then held up the Miraculous Box, telling them to take their Miraculouses.

Papillon's eyes narrowed at Marinette, as she stride quickly to the Miraculous Box.

"Miracle Queen, that girl-" As Papillon started talking, distracting Miracle Queen.

But before he could continue, Marinette targeted the Miraculous Box and lunged at Miracle Queen.

"What- **Dupain-Cheng!** How dare you defy me!" Miracle Queen screeched as Marinette dashed out of her reach with the Box.

During the dash, she had discreetly wore the Mouse Miraculous.

"Her eye color! She's not influenced by your bees!" Mayura shouted during Marinette's dash.

"Mullo, Transform me!" Marinette once again transformed into Multimouse.

"Dupain-Cheng! I can't believe you!" Miracle Queen screeched again, preparing for attack.

"I'm just being quiet as a Mouse, Chloé." Multimouse chided, then taking a glance at Master Fu.

At the same time, Ladybug and Chat Noir came leaping.

"Chloé! And... Multimouse?!" Both Ladybug's and Chat Noir's eyes bulged at the scene.

"It's Miracle Queen to you!" Miracle Queen jumped, attempting to grab the Miraculous Box back.

Determined to protect the Miraculous Box, Multimouse leaped towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I'm sorry for taking the Miraculous, Ladybug. But I can't do nothing knowing I can do something." Multimouse said.

Ladybug gave a suspicious look to Multimouse, and Multimouse handed the Miraculous Box nodding in understanding.

"Mar- Multimouse, how did you get away from the bees?" Chat Noir asked in awe.

"I'll explain to you later, now we must defeat Chloé and I'm assuming we need to save that guy there right?" Multimouse looked at Master Fu.

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded in understanding. "You're right, let's get this over with." Chat Noir said.

Ladybug combined the Dragon Miraculous and turned into Dragon Lady, then the 'three' heroes turned to face the three villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might just end this here, please tell me if I should continue the story.  
> I already have an idea what would happen next, but it will be too long for this drabble.  
> It's also because this was supposed to be a short drabble, the emotions wasn't able to be delivered properly  
> If a lot of people want me to continue this story, I might make it longer with more content instead of line per line.


End file.
